Supernova The Creeppypasta World
by Nova-Jack
Summary: El mundo de las creeppypastas, solo pocos saben de ellos, pero ningún humano pudo contra ellos. El capítulo uno dará inicio a esta fantástica aventura legendaria que reunirá a todas las creeppypastas y otros personajes en un solo fanfiction, hecho absolutamente por mi. Algunas creeppypastas no son de mi pertenencia. Contiene hard yaoi, estáis avisados. Espero comentarios.
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Era tal y como se esperaba, Jeff no dejaba de sonreír ante tal presencia, creyendo que todo era simple sueño. Sumiso y callado, dejó que esas manos lo rodearan por completo, dejándolo más apaciguado que el agua. Slender por su parte no dejaba de acariciarlo, quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por esa alma en pena, puro amor y felicidad.  
- Slender…  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
Antes de contestar, Jeff le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos, teniéndolo cara a cara.  
- Te amo.

Sosteniendo un cuchillo en la mano derecha, empezó a cortar y masacrar el cuerpo sin vida del cadáver que sacó del cementerio. Le extirpo todos los órganos internos y los guardo dentro de una bolsa de basura, dejando solo la piel y huesos del difunto.  
- Qué esplendido será el banquete de hoy…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Esa risa macabra retumbó por todo el bosque, haciendo más temible su presencia que la de los animales.  
Al llegar a su casa, cortó todo ese mejunje de tripas y las devoró por completo, sin dejar nada. Luego, extrajo de una heladera vieja una botella de whisky, y bebió sin dejar una sola gota, apenas podía razonar con la poca conciencia que tenia, una mezcla de deseo intenso de matar y auto satisfacerse lo excitaba, quería conciliar todo eso masturbándose, pero el licor lo invadió dejándolo en un profundo sueño.  
Al día siguiente, trató de recordar lo de anoche, y seguido de eso pensó en sacarse las ganas matando a algún que otro humano. Fue hasta el epicentro del bosque y buscó alguna víctima, pero todo lo que había era solamente árboles y arbustos. Cansado de buscar y no hallar nada, decidió volver a su casa.  
- Maldita sea, en este lugar no hay un carajo.- dijo Jeff furioso y agobiado. Y era cierto.  
En aquel bosque en su pasado era un lugar vacacional, todas las personas en sus tiempos libres iban y disfrutaban de la naturaleza, pero a causa de varios asesinatos ocurridos allí el peligro se adueño del bosque siendo lo que es ahora, un gran desierto de árboles y un cementerio.  
Sacado de sus pensamientos, esa sensación de excitación lo adueñó de nuevo. Jeff quiso contenerse, pero ese sentimiento terminó por ganarle, bajó su mano derecha hacia su parte íntima y empezó a frotarla con gran devoción. Su cuerpo y esa sensación le pedían más, así que se bajo el cierre del pantalón y saco el miembro de allí, hasta empezar a acariciarse explícitamente, finalizado en masturbarse.  
Estaba sudando y no dejaba de lanzar gemidos de placer, mientras se masturbaba su otra mano le recorría por todo el cuerpo acariciando cada zona, lo gozaba pero cada vez sentía que quería más y más. Cuando llegó a tal punto de eyacular, gritó hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, dejando esparcido todo el semen allí.  
Después de esto, el sentimiento desapareció completamente, dejando el cuerpo de Jeff sudoroso y excitado de tales acciones.  
- Un día,… algún día…  
El reloj dio las 2 de la tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Al caer la noche, Jeff dio su rutina matutina de buscar más víctimas. Paseo y paseo por todo el bosque, sin ningún rastro de ser viviente. Agarró una botella de whisky que tenía en su bolsillo y se puso a beber, pero el crujir de una rama lo hizo exaltar.  
-¿Quién es?- grito Jeff algo mareado. El alcohol en pocos minutos le nublo la vista y la mente, y tambaleándose fue caminando en busca de él supuesto sujeto.  
-Sé que estas aquí, así que no intentes escapar- seguía diciendo Jeff, esta vez un poco confuso. Pero de pronto, una sombra negra y blanca se interpuso rápidamente en su camino. Era delgada y vestía ropa formal, lo único que lograba captar Jeff. Al verlo de frente, con fuerza y dificultad intentó golpear a su oponente, pero este lo esquivo. Con el alcohol en su cuerpo, Jeff no pudo mantener equilibrio y se calló al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

Al despertar, Jeff noto que estaba dentro de una cama, confuso y débil trató de levantarse y averiguar en donde estaba, pero su cabeza seguía lastimada por el golpe y dolía. Escuchó un leve sonido del otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación en donde estaba, y luego vio al sujeto con el que se había encontrado en el bosque. Se asombró al ver que no tenia rastros faciales, era delgado y su cuerpo pálido totalmente. Su ropa, como la había reconocido en el bosque, era un traje negro con pantalones formales y una corbata roja.  
-¿Quién mierda sos, donde estoy?- chillo Jeff algo adolorido  
El sujeto pálido simplemente se acercó más a Jeff, y le apoyo su mano contra su frente.  
- Por ahora tenés que descansar, ya tendrás el momento para hablar.  
- P-pero…por lo menos, di tu nombre- le refunfuño Jeff  
Alejándose lentamente de Jeff, el hombre se inclino de forma cortés  
- Me llamo Slenderman, ahora si me disculpa, que descanse bien.-y despidiéndose de Jeffy, le deseo unas buenas noches.  
Jeff simplemente quería saber que pasaba, quien era él, como había llegado a ese lugar…pero Slender tenía razón, tenía que estar en condiciones para poder escucharlo todo. Se recostó e intentó dormir.

Sintió como esos tentáculos le rodeaban el cuerpo sudoroso, masajeando y penetrando por todos los orificios. Lanzaba gemidos desesperantes, intentando obtener más y más placer. Recostado sobre las caderas de Slender, la excitación fue subiendo de a poco cuando sitió el pene penetrar sobre su ano, hasta poder entrar todo. Fue de a poco empujando y meneándose contra esa majestuosa pieza sexual, hasta que sintió como la velocidad aumentaba rápidamente. Gritó como nunca al ver el pene de Slender salir y entrar ferozmente, y a la vez chorreaba sangre y semen a cantidades.  
Cuando pasaron entre 4 minutos, el clímax estaba a punto de llegar, y al intentar sacar a su pareja de adentro suyo, simplemente Slender lo sostuvo por la cadera y apretó fuertemente contra abajo, metiendo más profundo su pene contra el recto de Jeff.  
Su mirada se convirtió en una combinación de dolor y placer extremo, hasta acabar en una imagen invisible.  
Jeff se despertó con un grito y sudando, estaba excitado.  
Eran las 3 de la madrugada.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

- Oye dormilón, ¿ya has despertado?- dijo Slender en un tono sarcástico.  
Amanecía ya, y el implorable sol del amanecer atravesaba con sus rayos de luz a través de la ventana de la habitación de Jeff. Cansado y agobiado, intentó taparse con una frazada, que luego fue removido rápidamente por Slender.  
- ¿Acaso no pensas despertar? Ya es de día y no hay nada mejor que un desayuno para calmar tu dolor.  
- No me jodas, quiero dormir.- respondió Jeff algo dormido.  
Slender dudo un poco acerca de por qué estaba cansado de esa forma - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo por el estilo?  
Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron y en su mente recordó la "pesadilla" que había tenido esa noche, sin duda se sonrojó un poco, pero como Slender estaba cansado de despertar a su amigo simplemente con uno de sus tentáculos lo agarró del pie a y tiró fuertemente de él, dejándolo en el aire boca abajo.  
- ¿HEY QUE HACES? MIERD…- refutó Jeff enfadado, pero aun se notaba la pequeña línea rosada en su rostro.  
- ¿Acaso…estas em, sonrojado?-  
- ¿Qué?...¡AY SUELTAME SUELTAME YA YA YA!- grito aun más sonrojado e intentando cortar el tentáculo que lo sostenía.  
- Bueno ya ya- dijo Slender algo aturdido, luego, lo soltó a Jeff y este se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, otra vez…- pero debo admitir que me intriga mucho lo que paso contigo anoche.  
- N-no no no, no pasó nada,… auch ¿cómo pudiste soltarme de esa forma sabiendo que me duele la cabeza?  
- No sé, capaz para despertarte- le respondió Slender entre risas. Mutuamente, en la cara de Jeff se notaba algo enojado y adolorido.- Como sea, ya que por fin te levantaste es mejor que vayas a comer algo, vamos a tener un día muy largo pero entretenido.  
- ¿A qué te referías?  
- Vamos a cazar.

Llegado el mediodía, Jeff y Slender decidieron por fin ir a realizar una competitiva tarea.  
- Este bosque claramente al principio fue uno de los más reconocidos por su naturaleza interior, realmente me apacigua saber que ya no hay muchos humanos rondando por aquí, solo un idiota puede estar paseándose sin reconocer el peligro.- explicó rotundamente Slenderman a su nuevo compañero.  
Estaban caminando por el bosque, más conocido como Everfree, el cuál en la década de los '80 fue uno de los más reconocidos, no por su fauna y flora, sino que en ese lugar se aspiraba aire puro y realmente conciliador, era en verdad apaciguador, nadie podía disfrutar mejor su vida que sin haber estado allí. Muchos dicen que en esos tiempos, el bosque estaba encantado por magia pura, otros empleaban la teoría de que ese era el bosque de Edén, pero sin embargo nada de eso se podía afirmar con certeza.  
- Se creía que acá existía un corazón, que estaba lleno de calma, lealtad, honestidad, risa, magia, pero lo más importante era, que estaba lleno de amor.  
El rostro de Jeff se iluminó al oír esas palabras acerca del lugar. En su mente pensó, que por lo menos, esos cuatro elementos no lo tienen los humanos. Debía buscar más, pero no solo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- Shhh, no hagas ruido, el más mínimo podría enloquecerlo.- le indicó Slender a su compañero, quien siendo Jeff estaba jugando en silencio con una mariposa.  
- Pero no entiendo, ¿para qué cazar un conejo si nosotros no comemos eso?...Bueno, en mi caso.- replicó Jeff.  
- Ya te vas a enterar bien de lo que quiero hacer, pero mientras deja de preguntar y…ay Jeff ¡Escupe eso!  
- Ash es que tengo un poco de hambre- dijo escupiendo a la mariposa negra, quien enfadada pero asustada se fue volando rápidamente.  
- Por Dios, escuchame bien Jeff, cuando te indique con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, vas cautelosamente hacia el árbol que esta a tu izquierda, luego, con uno de tus cuchillos, cortas la soga que se encuentra sostenida sobre esa rama de allí arriba, para que entonces caiga la trampa y el animalito quede atrapado, ¿entendido?  
- Claro Slendy, es pan comido.  
- No me llames así, ahora ve a tu posición.  
Alejándose del arbusto verde, fue corriendo silenciosamente hacia su izquierda tornándose en la parte trasera del árbol. De forma cautelosa como le indicó Slender, se trepó hacía arriba llegando a alcanzar la débil rama con la pequeña trampa.  
- Jeje, sin lugar alguna esto va a ser divertido- dijo entre risitas, y sacando el cuchillo de su bolsillo, empezó a realizar la última misión. Pero antes de cortar la soga, miró a Slender de reojo. Vio que él estaba mirando al conejito, "que suerte" pensó Jeff, ¿acaso no quería que lo viera, o realmente esperaba que sus verdaderos sentimientos no se sepan? Mientras lo observaba, recordó su sueño. Si, ahora lo tomaba como un sueño, porque, pensar que una persona como él podía amarlo era algo que realmente deseaba, e imaginar que esa alma rencorosa y adolorida podía amar a alguien como él mismo, un chico que enloqueció y mató lo único que apreciaba…tal vez no eran tan distintos, "espero que por lo menos, el entienda lo mucho que yo, lo…"  
- ¡JEFF CUIDADO!- Gritó conmocionado Slender.  
Jeff no se habría dado cuenta, pero mientras estaba sobre la rama, esta no era capaz de soportar suficiente tiempo, por lo cual a causa de su indiferente distracción entre sus pensamientos hizo que una mínima acción eche a perder un gran trabajo.  
Cuando Jeff volvió a la realidad, se sorprendió y asustado empezó a gritar, pero con un rápido movimiento de Slender sacó sus tentáculos y lo salvó. Pero como la acción de los dos fue rápida, Slender fue tirado hacía Jeff, cayendo encima de él.  
Cara a cara, los dos se conmocionaron al verse entre ellos, no fue inevitable sonrojarse en ese momento.  
Jeff, tratando de entender lo ocurrido, alejó sus ojos hacía otro lado, demostrando un alto nivel de cobardía.  
- No podrías mirarme, entiendo la causa, no soy alguien que merezca ser apreciado.  
- Es que- empezó a decir Jeff de vuelta con sus ojos mirándolo- temo de enamorarme más de lo debido.  
- Pero ¿cóm…- impresionado y a la vez algo confundido, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en la boca. En ese instante, la hora llegó a las 2.


End file.
